A Sonamy Cinderella Story
by MichaelatheGhosthog14
Summary: Amy has a terrible life after her parents died and is now under the thumb of her stepmother and wicked stepsisters, until superstar siblings, Sonic, Sonia and Manic AKA Sonic Underground comes to her school and she falls for the lead singer/guitarist Sonic. Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 1: One Tragedy at a Time

**Me: Ok, just to let you know, I don't own Sonic or the Sonic Team, SEGA does but I do own the characters that are fanmade.**

**Sonic: Oh great, another Sonamy Cinderella Story...**

**Me: Shut up, Sonic and get ready for the story. This'll be fun and I PROMISE it will be different from the other versions...**

**Sonic: I better be cool in this...**

Once upon a time, in the world of Mobius, there lived a young hedgehog girl by the name of Amy Rose, who's hair is pink as a blooming cherry blossom and eyes as green as jade. Amy had lost her mother; a white furred and jade eyed hedgehog by the name of Angel Rose when she was seven, so her father had to raise her by himself. He, of course, spoiled her and he could afford to as well since he's a well off, rich, red hedgehog. But as time went on, Aaron; her father, realized that he couldn't teach her things about being a lady, so, he decided to remarry again to a crystal blue hedgehog with violet eyes named Vanessa, who had twin daughters of her own named Carrie and Sasha. Carrie was a cyan hedgehog with pink eyes and purple highlights in her hair, while Sasha was violet furred with sapphire blue eyes and had cyan highlights in her hair. Amy wasn't so sure about Vanessa and the twins but if it makes her father happy, she's happy as well. One month after the wedding, Aaron was was sitting with his daughter on a bench underneath a blooming sakura blossom tree.

"Amy. I have something to tell you." Aaron told his daughter. Amy looked up at her father with her small jadestone eyes.

"Yes dad?" Amy asked, curiously.

"I always feel blessed to have you." the old red hedgehog told her. "After your mother died, you were the only thing that kept me going."

"Thanks dad." Amy beamed happily at him, showing a cute angelic smile she always had.

"Oh, I also have something for you." Aaron told her as he showed her a red heart shaped box, decorated with a pink, lace ribbon. Amy took the box gratefully and opened it carefully and inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a sparkly pink microphone and it had a red rose in the middle of it.

"It's beautiful!" Amy gasped as her father took it out of the box and put it around her neck.

"It's a very special medallion, Amy." Aaron told her. "But you have to promise me two things."

"What are they?" Amy asked, fondling her new medallion as she looked up at her father.

"Promise me you'll never take this off and promise me that you'll find your own happiness in life when you grow up, can you keep those two?"

Amy looked down at her medallion closely and then looked at her father with sincere green eyes.

"I promise dad. You can count on me." Amy told him and she and her father both shared a hug...

_**But then that happiness ended...**_

Aaron suddenly got a grave illness and was going in and out on the hospital until the doctor told him they can't postpone the inevitable. Amy was devastated when her father died and things, didn't get much better for her; Vanessa, Sasha and Carrie's true natures were revealed after the funeral. Vanessa scolded her and beat her unmercifully and Sasha and Carrie either broke or stole most of her toys, steal her clothes and pick on her. Vanessa kicked her out of her room and made her sleep in the attic upstairs, wearing nothing but an old faded out red dress, a kitchen apron and her mother's old red boots while her step mother and stepsister lived a life of luxury and splendor. Before the pink hedgehog knew it, her life was thrown upside down...

**Sonic: I told you this is gonna end up like all the others...**

**Amy: *slaps him* Sonic, the story just started! Give MichaelatheGhosthog14 a break!**

**Me: Thanks Amy, but I can handle him. Now, where was I...Oh yeah... Read and review everyone! I'll get Chapter 2 up and running tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OK, here's part 2 everyone!**

**Sonic: OK, how is this story gonna be different?**

**Me: Amy's gonna be a bit of a tomboy.**

**Sonic:...OK, that sounds a bit promising.**

**Amy: What do you mean by that? *summons her hammer***

**Me: Oh god...Quick, disclamer Sonic!**

**Sonic: Disclaimer: MichaelatheGhosthog14 doesn't own me, Amy or any related Sonic character, Sega does. She does however, own Amy's parents, step family and other OCs.**

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 2: She's a survivor

_~9 years later...~_

"AMY ROSE!" two female voices yelled loudly as a sixteen year old hedgehog, fell out of her bed in fright and landed roughly on the wooden attic floor with a loud thump. Amy got of the floor and wearily brushed her flying pink hair out of the way. The past nine years, Amy had fully matured into a lovely young girl with long flowing hair as soft as silk in a ponytail, her body is now curvier and has a huge bust. For the past 9 years, Amy was a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters and had to wait on them day in and day out; today was no exception... Amy quickly got out of her old and ragged pajamas and into her attire which is a strapless white shirt with a rose in the middle of it, a pink and black pleaded miniskirt decorated with chains, her red and white boots, her old apron and of course, her medallion her father gave her so many years ago, but she put it on the inside of her shirt so her half-sisters wouldn't take the last precious thing she had of her real family.

"Coming!" Amy called downstairs and rushed to the dressing room where Carrie and Sasha were standing about in their undergarments, arms crossed and had scowls on their faces.

"What kept you!?" Carrie yelled, really annoyed at Amy.

"Sorry, I had to get dress." Amy apologized.

"Spare us your weak excuses, we need to get dressed for school!" Sasha complained and pointed at a pile of clothes about the same size as Mount Everest. Amy's ears went flat as she knew this'll take hours. One hour after picking out Carrie and Sasha's clothes, they went to the makeup table where Amy did their faces.

"You missed a spot." Carrie told her as Amy did her makeup. "Why must you always be so lazy, Amelia?"

Amy bit her lip in anger because only her parents called her Amelia and when her step family call her that, they say it in scorn like she's a deadly sin or something.

"I need my skin and face to outshine the sun." Carrie ordered Amy. Amy nodded and suddenly pulled away by Sasha, who roughly handed her a hairbrush.

"Amy, I need you brush my hair and make it as soft as silk." Sasha commanded Amy, the pink hedgehog didn't do more than a few strokes when she got yanked back by Carrie.

"Amy! I want you to finish my make up!" the cyan hedgehog yelled as she gripped Amy's arms tightly, but was pulled by her free hand by Sasha.

"She can do your make up AFTER she does my hair!" Sasha yelled back at Carrie loudly and then there was a tug-o-war with the twin's yelling and Amy's the rope when Amy suddenly yanked her arms free from the pulls.

"AMY!" Carrie and Sasha yelled simultaneously, they were about to pounce on the pink hedgehog when a crystal blue adult female hedgehog came inside.

"Girls!" Vanessa yelled at her two daughters. "Stop with all the yelling!"

"Sorry mother." Sasha told her, then looked at Amy with scorn. "But Amy's being awfully lazy."

"Yeah, she isn't doing her task properly." Carrie added. "And she hasn't cooked breakfast yet!"

Vanessa looked at Amy with her arms crossed and Amy winces wondering what punishment she's gonna get and it didn't help that Carrie and Sasha had evil smirks on their faces.

"Amy, what are you waiting for?!" Vanessa yelled at her. "GET THE GIRLS AND BREAKFAST READY!"

"Yes ma'am!" Amy responded and got the twins and breakfast ready. After breakfast, Carrie and Sasha got to school in their limousine, while Amy got the school bus. Amy was frustrated with her crappy life and felt like things aren't gonna get better. When she was sitting in a nearby seat at the front, she took out her medallion in her hands and sighed in sadness as she took a moment's silence in memory of her father and mother.

"I just wish you both were here to help me..." Amy whisper sadly as a few tears fell on her medallion, but little does she know that the tears sank into the crystal medallion and it seemed to sparkle brighter that usual.

**Sonic: OK, so the medallion has a part to play right?**

**Me: Yep, you'll find out later...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ok, here's chapter 3. Who wants to do the honors?**

**Tails: I will. Me and my friends belong to SEGA while related fan characters belong to the author.**

A Sonamy Cinderella Story

Chapter 3: School and Song Secrets

As Amy's bus parked in the school parking lot, she got her backpack and went to the building, only to get her entry bloomed off by her stepsisters' limousine. A chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for the twin hedgehogs, who were stepping out like they were at the runway of a Teen Vogue fashion shoot. A red haired chipmunk came out to them and they started hugging and giggling like like the best of friends; which isn't far from the truth. Princess Sally Alisha Acorn; apart from Carrie and Sasha, is _the_ most popular girl in school and she got her status because she's royalty and; according to school gossip, she has a boyfriend who's an international rockstar and his music is to die for. Amy just scoffed at them and just went inside where she was greeted by a brown and tan rabbit with chocolate brown eyes and an orange echidna with her dreadlocks in a ponytail by a green scrunchie and eyes as blue as the ocean. They were Amy's old childhood friends, Cream the Rabbit and Tikal the Echidna, they were the only friends she has ever since her parents died and they treated her like they're sisters and Amy considers them family.

"Hey guys." Amy greeted with a smile.

"Hey Amy." Cream greeted back in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Rose." Tikal said, calling Amy by her last name which she always had done since they were little. "You ready for our Music class?"

If there's one thing that Amy loves the most is music especially since recently she discovered that her medallion can summon a crystal pink microphone with a red rose engraved on it. She first discovered her ability when she was eleven years old and ever since then, she wrote her very first song and sang it in the privacy of her room.

"Of course." Amy told her, smiling.

"Let's go, don't want to be late." Cream told them as they all went to their first class but they had a problem; Carrie, Sasha and Sally were at the door gossiping and laughing.

"Oh no." Amy sighed in frustration seeing the them there. Tikal just put a friendly hand on her shoulder and just looked at the three girls in disgust.

"Why do you act like their and their mother's slave?" the orange echidna girl asked her pink hedgehog friend, looking at the cyan and purple hedgehogs with their red haired chipmunk friend.

"Simple, no Vanessa, no money for graduation." Amy simply put it to her.

"That's a bummer." Cream said simpathetically as they went inside, but attracted the attention of the three girls.

"Amy, why are you here?" Sasha asked rudely, flipping her purple and cyan streaked hair and looking at the pink hedgehog with scorn in her dark pink eyes.

"Because I have class." Amy said and walked inside with her best friends. Sally just rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Carrie and Sasha.

"How can you both put up with that dork Amy as your stepsister?" Sally asked Carrie and Sasha.

"Amy who?" Carrie and Sasha said simultaneously and all three of them started cackling like a trio of witches.

* * *

After school, Amy went home and she traveled by skateboard, where the twins traveled home from school via limo. They got home first and began gossip about something but Amy didn't here anything and at first she didn't care, but this particular news changed her mind; it started like this...

Amy was in her apron and had her hair tied back by a red bandanna carrying a basket full of the twins' dirty laundry while they were watching the breaking news on TV. Amy stopped for a moment to hear what the big news is and she had to stop herself from gasping from what she saw and heard.

"I'm Cynthia Skunk, with some breaking news." a female skunk reported said as she was standing outside Amy's school. "After their fifth world tour, teen singing sibling sensations Sonic Underground are coming home, back to Station Square! This band consist of glamour girl Sonia, the cool drummer boy Manic and of course everyone's favorite teen heartthrob Sonic.

The TV then shows and image of the three hedgehogs singing their number one hit single on concert in Far East Mobodune. Amy couldn't stop watching even for a second. Sonic Underground is one of her favorite bands but the reason why she loves it so much is the lead singer/guitarist Sonic. She blushes every time she even thinks about the blue hedgehog and dreams that one day, she's going to be his girlfriend, but she only dreamed about that when she was a freshman, her main dream now is to be free from her awful family.

"And that's not all." the skunk reporter said. "Lead singer and guitarist, Sonic, has started a competition for any lucky student to sing with him live on stage and win a change to be in the SU's next video. So all you singers in waiting, it's time to warm up your vocal chords and polish of your mikes if you wanna win it."

Then Carrie turned off the TV, squealing like a baby pig while Sasha was screaming with pure delight.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Sasha screamed. "A chance to be in a music video and be with the man of my dreams!"

"Yeah, A chance for you to-" Carrie started but stopped herself as she realized what her sister as just said. "Hey! That's _my_ future boyfriend your eyeing up!"

"In your dreams!" Sasha yelled at her. "You can't sing to save your life!"

"And you can't sing to save the world!" Carrie yelled back and soon, the two of them flung at each other's necks punching, yelling and kicking each other while Amy just rolled her eyes and left to do their laundry.

"Still." Amy said to herself as she started to hand wash the dirty clothes with her hands deep in dirty,soapy water. "A chance to be with the Sonic Underground is a once in a lifetime opportunity..." then the pink hedgehog had her infamous smiles, which hadn't appeared on her face since her father's death.

"And maybe there's hope for me..."

* * *

**Amy: OK, this is getting good so far, especially for me and my Sonikku. And I also like the new cover for the story. I love singing!**

**Sonic: *moans* Can we just finish this off? *to himself* At least I look good in that outfit and have a cool guitar...**

**Me: OK, R+R everyone and the picture Sonic and Amy are talking about I found it on Bing, but the owner deserves full credit.**


End file.
